


Do You Think I'm Sexy?

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fingering, Grinding, M/M, PWP, Slight Bondage, Yum, power bottom!louis, slight s/m dynamics, stripper!Louis, submissive!harry, with just a tiny bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis puts on a little show for Harry's entertainment, but he's still the one who's in control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Think I'm Sexy?

“Is that too tight?”  Louis asked him casually.

Harry gave slight tugs to his wrists, currently tied to the posts of their bed with his own bow-ties.

“S’fine” Harry mumbles, trying to contain his excitement about what was to come.

“But you could get out of them if you needed to?” Louis asks with furrowed brows.

“I won’t need to.  I promise, Lou” Harry tells him “Go on, then.”

Louis tries to gauge his reaction a moment longer, before conceding.

“Alright, have it your way” he says, dropping a quick kiss on his forehead before heading into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later and Harry starts to fidget.

“Oy, what’s taking so long in there?” he calls.

“I’m coming.  But I swear if you laugh at me, I’ll kill you” Louis tells him.

“I’m not gonna laugh; it was my idea, wasn’t it?”  

“Alright, but no talking” he calls back.

Harry has to bite down on his tongue when he hears heart-pounding music start to flood out of speakers hidden through out their room.  Moments later, Louis, dressed in a white tank, leather pants, and matching leather braces appears in front of him.

Harry barely has time to process the image before Louis starts moving his body to the music, seducing Harry with every roll of his hips.

“Fuck, Lou” Harry sputters out, already getting hard.  

“Shhh” Louis scolds as he drags the braces off his shoulders, letting them hang as he makes a show of peeling off his tank.

Harry’s eyes trail up as more and more of Louis’ bronze chest is revealed to him.  His mouth goes dry when Louis pulls the braces back on, moving his hips to the heavy beat all the while.  

“Love you” Harry moans involuntarily.

“Shut up, Haz.” 

Forgetting his earlier insecurities, Louis starts to loosen up and get into the music even more.  He runs his hands through his hair, letting them glide down his bare chest until he’s cupping himself.

Harry shakes his wrists against their restraints, eager to reach out and touch his lover.  His own hips rock up in vain.

Louis smiles at him, pleased.

“You like this, babe? ‘S it getting you nice and hard for me?” he asks.

“Yeah” he groans, shifting around as much as he can.

“Tsk tsk, I already told you you’re not allowed to talk” Louis says, sauntering towards him “Guess that means I’ll have to find a way to shut you up for good.”

Louis pushes the braces off his shoulders again, only this time he unhooks them from his pants as well.  He crawls up on the bed towards Harry and straddles his thighs.  He holds the braces up to Harry’s mouth.

“Open up for me” Louis insists.

Harry parts his lips, allowing Louis to tie the leather braces around his head, effectively gagging him.

“That’s a good boy” Louis tells him, rocking his hips against Harry’s.

Harry moans, biting down into the leather.  His green eyes clouded with lust as he drinks in every body roll and thrust of Louis’ hips. 

After a few minutes of blissful torture, Louis stands up on the bed and slides off his pants, freeing his throbbing member.  It bobs right by Harry’s face, who merely whimpers from his vulnerable position.  He moves his cheek to caress Louis’ already seeping head, but is otherwise powerless to do much else.

“You want to suck my cock, you little slut?” Louis asks, as he starts to jerk himself off slowly.

Harry moans again, nodding.

“I”m not sure I should let you” Louis says “If you free your mouth, you might starting running it off again.”

Harry shakes his head.

“I don’t believe you” Louis says, dragging his seeping head across Harry’s bottom lip.  He buries his free hand into Harry’s curls, just enough to cause pain. “I think maybe I should just pleasure myself like this, until I come all over that pretty face of yours.  Right on your lips and over your eyelashes and even up into your curls that I love so much.  How does that sound?”  

Louis’ blue eyes pierce down into Harry’s gauging his reaction.  He looks more aroused than ever.

“Or maybe you’d love that too much yourself.  Can’t have you coming before me, can I?” Louis reaches behind Harry to untie the braces.  Before Harry even has a chance to speak, Louis is already pushing his member past his chapped lips.

“Oh yeah, that’s it” Louis moans with every quick, shallow thrust of his hips he gives.

Harry moans around his cock, sending vibrations right through him.  He looks up at Louis with adoration, rocking his head forward and allowing the older boy further access to his throat.

“That’s it, Haz.  Good boy” Louis groans, fucking his mouth in earnest now.  After a few moment, however, he pulls out-- not wanting to come yet either.  He slaps the head of his wet cock against Harry’s flushed cheek for good measure.

“Always such a good boy for me” he whispers

Harry whimpers at the loss of contact when Louis leans back.  He licks his lips helplessly as he watches Louis grab a bottle of lube and apply it over two of his fingers.  The next thing he knows, Louis’ hand is disappearing behind him.  He watches Louis’ face contort in pleasure as he starts fingering himself; his own cock impossibly hard at this point.  He bite his lip and rocks his hips up, letting Louis know he was ready for him.

Louis tugs Harry’s boxers off with lightening speed as he gets on his knees.  He bends over and gives Harry’s cock one long, sloppy suck before positioning him at his entrance.  Suddenly, Louis is impaling himself on Harry without a second of warning.  Harry cries out at the blissful sensation, causing Louis to slap him across the face.

Louis buries his hand in Harry’s hair again, tilting his head up and crushing his lips against his.  Louis starts riding Harry desperate and hard, in tune with the heavy bass of the music.  His other hand starts jerking his cock off at the same pace.

“Pleasepleaseplease” Harry whispers against his lips.

Louis moves his hips up, separating himself from Harry completely.

“Lou, no” he whines.

“I told you not to speak” Louis says, jerking himself faster and faster “You’re not gonna come until I do.”

Within seconds, Louis is on the brink.  Right as he feels himself about to tip over, he slams himself back onto Harry’s cock, coming all over their stomachs with a deep groan.  Harry comes immediately after-- a colorful slew of curse-words fly past his lips as he does so.

Louis falls forward, capturing Harry’s lips with his own.  Their tongues glide against each others’ as they start to come down from the high.  As Louis allows even more of his weight down on Harry, he becomes faintly aware the younger boy is still tied up.

“Sorry babe” Louis says as he unties Harry’s restraints.

“Mmhm” Harry mumbles, cradling his sore wrists for a moment before wrapping his arms around Louis in a tight hug.  

Louis reciprocates, squeezing Harry back and burying his face in his curls.

“Your turn” Louis tells him.

Harry laugh, shaking both their bodies.

“Why is that so funny to you?” Louis asks.

“‘Cause I’m not sexy like you” Harry tells him.

“Oh please.”

“It’s the truth.  Not complaining though.  Just lucky I get to ‘ave you all to myself” Harry tells him.

“I think you’re the sexiest man I’ve ever met” Louis says before dropping a kiss on his neck.

Harry laughs again.

“Why is it so hard for you to take a compliment, Harry?”  Louis asks, now looking him in the eye.

Harry’s smile falters.

“I don’t know” he confesses.

“Well just accept it, okay?  I’m not gonna let you tell yourself you’re anything but the hot piece of ass you are...especially when you’re still inside me. Alright?”

Harry smiles, practically blushing.

“Alright” he says.

“Say it” Louis orders.

“I’m...sexy” Harry says, blushing even deeper.

“Yes, yes you are” Louis kisses him again, long and deep “Now lets go take a bath.”

“Alright, but I may need you to carry me” Harry tells him.

“I can do that” Louis says.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovers! This is my first Larry fic, although I have a few other WIPs that are longer, chaptered, or have an actual plot. Let me know if you enjoyed this! Thanks - KL


End file.
